Conociéndote
by Laie Himura de Fanel
Summary: No puedo tranquilizarme"rnGritó, pecho moviéndose agitadamente mientras respiraba histéricamente. "...nunca le cogieron- él-él consiguió escaparse con eso"
1. Conociendo a Quatre Winner

  
  
_**Notas de la Traductora**_: sip, Laie Himura de Fanel "ataca" con otra  
traducción. Como ya sabéis, tengo cierta abilidad para empezar un  
montón de trabajos a la vez y luego acabarlos muuyy tarde, pero esta  
obra lleva años rondando por mi cabeza y TENGO que traducirla. No  
pienso decir nada sobre la autora original, ni sobre el título, y  
sobretodo, pienso mantener las parejas en secreto (a menos, claro, que  
sea un caso de extrema necesidad y alguien se muera si no lo sabe). Si  
alguien la ha leido, agradecería que no dijera nada y me consintiera  
mantener el misterio hasta el último capítulo. Muchas gracias.

* * *

** Primer Libro: Introducción: Conociendo a Quatre Winner.  
**  
Supongo que antes de empezar debería explicarte mi historia. Sé que  
suena aburrido hablar del pasado pero realmente es la mejor parte para  
describir sobre todo lo que ocurrió. Estoy siendo un cobarde en  
realidad –evitando la historia real por una fórmula simple de mi  
infancia.  
  
Nací en una familia rica, una pareja joven. Mi padre era un  
diplomático Americano, mi madre una modelo Escandinava. Ninguno de los  
dos quería realmente un niño, y menos un pequeño lloroso buscador de  
atención como yo. Tan pronto como la baja maternal acabó y los  
inchados pechos llenos de leche desaparecieron fui dado a una niñera a  
tiempo completo; una amable, pero extremadamente religiosa señora  
llamada Helen.  
  
Mientras mis padres viajaban por el mundo juntos, yo me sentaba con  
Helen en la biblioteca de la casa grande, estudiando los libros de  
allí y leyendo la Bíblia para niños con brillantes láminas ilustradas  
y palabras inspiradoras de ánimo. Mis padres no estaban interesados en  
mi educación, y raramente les veía. La primera cosa que recuerdo es mi  
padre marchando, y yo pensando que no debía quererme.  
  
Mientras crecí un poco traté de rebelarme de tantas maneras como fuera  
posible. Nunca podía negarle nada a Helen, pero cuando mi madre  
decidió que necesitaba un nuevo corte de pelo a la moda, me planté. Me  
escondí bajo la cama y grité hasta que marchó, tacones de aguja  
haciendo ruido enfadadamente. Cada vez después de eso me escondí allí,  
hasta que mi cabello llegaba a la espalda y atado atrás en una mal  
hecha trenecita. Me gustaba, me recordaba que no le debía nada a mis  
padres. Quizá era demasiado joven entonces para reconocer la ironía en  
eso, pero ahora no me escapa.  
  
Les debo a mis padres todo. Murieron. Murieron cuando yo tenía cerca  
de siete años, y recuerdo haber llorado –no porque nunca volverían,  
sino porque Helen iba a ser despedida y yo debía ser enviado a una  
escuela internacional en Europa, a medio globo de distancia.  
  
Des de entonces en adelante me clasifiqué como pobre. No tenía dinero  
propio, no hasta que tuve veintiuno; y la mayoría de eso era usado  
para mis caras necesidades escolares. Eso me comfortaba ligeramente.  
Quería seguir a Helen de vuelta a su casa y estarme con ella y su  
alegremente sonriente hermano Max, que existía para mi sólo como una  
fotografía. Siempre me había gustado oir a Helen hablar de él, porque  
su nombre era exactamente el mismo que mi apellido- y cuando era niño  
pensaba que eso haría mucho más fácil que me adoptaran.  
  
La escuela internacional estaba en Praga. Nunca vi la ciudad- ni nada  
de Europa. Nadie vino a por mi en las vacaciones para llevarme de  
compras en Roma, o a esquiar en los Alpes Franceses. Pasaba las  
vacaciones solo, estudiando libros en la biblioteca, y escribiendo en  
mis libretas, gargoteando y resolviendo problemas matemáticos. El  
aburrimiento me hizo un niño pequeño bien leído.  
  
Pero como dije tengo mucho por lo que agradecer a mis padres, si no  
hubieran muerto nunca hubiera sido enviado a esa escuela. Nunca  
hubiera conocido Heero Yuy.  
  
Era muy distinto entonces. Un silencioso, dejado niño pequeño con  
pensativos ojos azules y una voz dura. Su madre había sido asesinada  
en un ataque terrorista en Japón, y su padre era un hombre de negocios  
que no tenía tiempo para hacer de canguro a un niño. Heero era un  
estudiante brillante, y él y yo siempre éramos los mejores de la clase  
en la escuela primaria. También era un niño muy introvertido y a veces  
violento. No puedo contar las veces que él y yo fuimos arrastrados  
delante del Principal por pelearnos. Me mordía y yo le tiraba de su  
reboltoso cabello y gritábamos y arañábamos y gruñíamos como animales  
salvajes.  
  
La gente decía que éramos ricos niños mimados, pero eso no era verdad.  
Siempre había rehusado todo lo que quería sólo para llevar la  
contraria y enfadar a mi madre. Sabía que a Heero su padre no le daba  
nada más que lo necesario. Él era, como yo, un poco necesitado de  
atención. Ahí viene un punto, pero, donde en lugar de gruñir por  
atención empiezas a alejarte de ella. Heero y yo empezamos esta  
política cuando teníamos los dos diez años, y des de entonces fuimos  
los mejores amigos.  
  
Compartimos una habitación en escuela primaria, Heero y yo. Nos  
convertimos en compañeros de juegos y en clase, de vez en cuando nos  
sentábamos juntos a comer; cuando Heero veía su madre siendo disparada  
en sus sueños, y cuando yo veía el avión de mis padres quemarse  
mientras yo reía, dormíamos juntos lado a lado, pequeñas manos  
entrelazadas bajo las sábanas.  
  
Éramos inseparables.  
  
Las cosas cambiaron realmente en la escuela secundaria. Cuando Heero y  
yo alcanzamos la edad de trece, Heero era más alto y apuesto que yo.  
Seguimos siendo igual de cercanos, pero de repente todo el mundo,  
todos los chicos y chicas, pensaban que Heero era sorprendente, y  
guay; en lugar de un silencioso niño listo como yo. Ni una vez me  
apartó, pero me sentía casi desmerecedor de su amistad. Yo era, al fin  
y al cabo, un debilucho pequeño gusano de biblioteca con cola de rata,  
con pelo afeminado y demasiado delgadas extremidades.  
  
Y en segundo año Heero se unió a otros tres chicos para hacer lo que  
la gente bromeante se refería como "el cuarteto fantástico".  
  
Quatre Winner era el heredero de billones atado a la compañía de  
contrucciones líder mundial. Era inteligente y divertido, con  
brillante pelo rubio y alegres ojos azules por los que las chicas  
lloraban. Era diplomático, y tendía a moderar discusiones entre la  
gente, dándole un papel poderoso en la jerarquía social del año  
escolar.  
  
Entonces estaba Chang Wufei un chico chino con aspecto poderoso  
descendiente de un rico clan de estudiantes y hombres de negocios.  
Tenía un elegante aspecto oscuro, sedoso cabello, ojos inteligentes,  
temperamento agresivo. Pasaba horas entrenando en el apartado de EF  
(Educación Física), su cuerpo perfectamente torneado respondiendo a  
sus órdenes a la velocidad de la luz. Las chicas se sentían atraídas a  
su encanto exótico, y a su salvage temperamento.  
  
Trowa Barton era silencioso, como Heero, pero él era más calmado y  
confidente. Era atractivo, el hijo de un casi-reial y una supermodelo  
Brasileña con calmados ojos verdes y tez oliva. Había pasado parte de  
su infancia en áreas militares en sud América y se decía que podía  
desmontar, limpiar y juntar de nuevo una kalashnikow en menos de  
trenta segundos.  
  
Y por supuesto, estaba Heero, inteligente, rico y oscuramente apuesto.  
Pero sobretodo- era estoico e inaccesible, y para algunas chicas eso  
era un reto que no estaban dispuestas a perderse.  
  
Y yo era el eterno acoplado, silencioso, demasiado pequeño para mi  
edad, larguiducho y demasiado concentrado en mis libros y mis mates.  
Heero era tan amable como siempre conmigo- y los otros tres eran muy  
simpáticos, si bien un poco distantes. Si hubiera hecho un intento  
para llegar a ser un amigo más cercano con ellos, entonces hubieran  
estado perfectamente dispuestos a acercarme más al grupo, pero yo no  
estaba dispuesto a dejar plantado el instinto de supervivencia que  
había desenvolupado. Quédate en las sombras, actúa como si no te  
importara.  
  
Y así es como era cuando llego a mi segundo último año a la escuela  
secundaria, y todo el mundo, el cuarteto fantástico... y yo. 


	2. Conociendo a Quatre Winner 1

**Primer Libro: Capítulo 1: Conociendo a Quatre Winner.  
**  
Raro es el día en que llego tarde a clase. Te lo digo ahora- no  
ocurre. Siempre soy el primero en clase, libros abiertos, ojos hacia  
abajo, esperando a que Heero venga y se siente a mi lado.  
  
Esa mañana, pero, llegaba tarde a matemáticas. Alguien había cogido mi  
goma de pelo en el apartado de duchas. Normalmente la dejo alrededor  
del cuello de la botella de champú, pero cuando salí de la ducha,  
cabello todo mojado y goteando en un gran caos, no estaba. Te digo que  
si alguna vez encuentro quien fue les voy a remover las entrañas con  
una cucharita para postres y alimentaré a las palomas que se agrupan  
por los terrenos del colegio como ratas. Tuve que volver a coger otra  
de las malditas cosas antes de clase, así que llegué tarde.  
  
Afortunadamente también lo hacía el profesor- y Heero. En su lugar,  
Quatre vino a sentarse a mi lado, dejando sus libros de matemáticas en  
la mesa y ofreciéndome una gentil sonrisa.  
  
"Estoy fallando en esta materia."  
  
Dijo repentinamente, como si eso fuera una cosa perfectamente normal  
con la que empezar una conversación.  
  
"Matemáticas?"  
  
Dije, estúpidamente, claro que mates.  
  
"Cómo es eso?"  
  
Estábamos en los mejores puestos –Quatre estaba en los mejores puestos-  
puntuando en el más alto porcentaje de mates, y aún así pensaba que  
estaba fallando. Le miré esperando que lo explicara.  
  
Para mi sorpresa y horror, Quatre se sonrojó. Esta era la persona más  
segura de sí misma en todo el curso, ya participante del Parlamento de  
Jóvenes Europeos, destinado a algún alto cargo en el gobierno,  
asegurada su posición como delegado el año siguiente y- estaba  
nervioso? Avergonzado?  
  
"Simplemente no entiendo los conceptos."  
  
Dijo finalmente, mirándome a los ojos. Ya no estaba sonrojado pero  
podía ver que aún era sensitivo sobre esto. Para Quatre una nota  
normal era un fracaso. Eso era lo que él había querido decir.  
  
"Me preguntaba," Continuó, voz firme, pero suficientemente suave para  
que nadie más lo escuchara.  
  
"El profesor suggirió que buscara un tutor, y me suggirió a ti."  
  
No estaba muy soprendido. No había esperado que Quatre quisiera hablar  
conmigo sin razón aparente. Lancé una mirada amarga a mis libros.  
  
"No me importa ser tu tutor."  
  
Dije finalmente, sin mirar a Quatre. Estaba tentado de decir 'Para qu  
estan los amigos,' pero Quatre hubiera leídeo el sarcasmo fácilmente.  
  
"Genial."  
  
El rubio parecía un poco incómodo. Cuando le miré, su expresión  
parecía preocupada.  
  
"Después de clases durante una hora estaría bien para ti?"  
  
Pensé por un momento. Gran parte de las actividades extraescolares en  
las que participaba tenían lugar durante el descanso y la comida, y  
antes de clase. Una hora a las cuatro cada tarde estaba bien.  
  
"Está bien. En la biblioteca entonces?"  
  
"Mi habitación."  
  
sonrió Quatre. "Encuentro la biblioteca un poco opresiva."  
  
No lo comenté, simplemente asentí. Mientras Quatre volvía a su mesa  
Heero llegó seguido de cerca por el profesor, que llegaba  
sorprendentemente tarde.  
  
Sabía donde estaba la habitación de Quatre. También era la de Trowa, y  
tendía a tener unas cuantas chicas cotorreando a fuera. Ocurría lo  
mismo con Heero. Aún compartíamos él y yo, y una de las ventajas era  
que yo podía auyentar las chicas que paseaban fuera. Aparecí a las  
cuatro, libros en mano, ya repasando mentalmente los conceptos que  
habíamos cubierto ese término. Quatre respondió, ya cambiado en ropas  
normales, una sonrisa graciando su rostro educadamente.  
  
"Hola Duo, pasa."  
  
Pude entender cómo se sentía más confortable en su habitación. Estaba  
pintada de azul claro, y bonitas fotografías enmarcadas colgaban en su  
lado de la habitación, sonrientes retratos de família y momentos  
capturados. Trowa estaba estirado sobre su cama en un lado de la  
habitación, leyendo un libro con título francés.  
  
Nos acomodamos en el escritorio cercano al centro de la habitación,  
Quatre abriendo sus libros, y yo sentado a su lado mientras explicaba  
su confusión. El problema yacía en su mal interpretación de un  
concepto, que por supuesto llevó a confusión en el resto. Sus  
susurradas preguntas, mis silenciosas respuestas y el seguido cambio  
de página de Trowa eran todo lo que rompía el silencio de la  
habitación.  
  
"Aún así sigo sin entender."  
  
Aunució Quatre, dando con su lapiz en una línia de figuras.  
  
"Cómo cos (AB) puede equivaler a eso. No sé de donde viene esa  
fórmula."  
  
Mientras empezaba a explicar Trowa se levantó y se estiró. Pude  
sentirle moviéndose detrás de mí, y vi los ojos de Quatre moverse  
hacia el reloj. Quedaba un cuarto de hora para las cinco. Trowa march  
sin decir nada, pero claro él era así de silencioso. Quatre no parecía  
muy sorprendido.  
  
"De acuerdo." Dijo Quatre, frente fruncida en pequeñas línias.  
  
"Ayúdame!"  
  
Tuve que reírme ante eso. Después las cosas fueron más sencillas.  
Quatre bromeaba sobre sí mismo y me sentí más comfortable simplemente  
hablando con él y ayudándole. Una vez he roto el hielo con alguien lo  
encuentro suficientemente fácil para hablar y bromear como si fuera  
una persona feliz, segura de sí misma. Pero por supuesto tomar ese  
primer paso es doloroso.  
  
Dejé a Quatre esa noche con el espíritu más ligero que había tenido en  
mucho tiempo. Heero me esperaba en nuestra habitación, en su  
ordenador. Tiene una mala costumbre de sentarse sin las luces  
encendidas, y sólo su pantalla brillando. Le daba a la habitación un  
tenebroso, misterioso aire, pero Heero decía que eso ahorraba energía.  
  
"Dónde has estado?"  
  
Preguntó suavemente, a modo de saludo. Le sonreí y lancé mis cosas a  
un lado.  
  
"Haciendo de tutor a Quatre."  
  
Empecé a cambiarme, poniéndome un par de viejos, comfortables tejanos  
y una sudadera indefinida. Heero hizo un pequeño sonido de comprensión  
y acabó con lo que estaba tecleando.  
  
"Sabes la profesora de política?"  
  
"La señorita Peacecraft."  
  
Aporté, sentándome en la cama con mi trabajo de francés. Las clases se  
hacían en inglés, pero algunos deberes se pedían en otros idiomas.  
  
"Hm, sí, ella."  
  
Heero frunció el ceño a su reflejo en el espejo. Yo no diría que era  
creído- más bien que odiaba su aspecto con venganza. Nunca lo  
mencionó, pero podía leer a Heero como un libro abierto.  
  
"Te has dado cuente de ella- actuando de una manera extraña  
últimamente?"  
  
"Heero- en caso de que te hayas olvidado- no hago política y mi  
contacto fuera de clase con la reina bruja es mínimo."  
  
Me miró fíjamente. De acuerdo, pues no me gusta la Señorita  
Peacecraft, por varias razones, pero eso no significa que deba  
observar todos sus movimientos.  
  
"Bueno,"  
  
Continuó, sentándose a mi lado en la cama, haciendo saltar el colchón.  
  
"Me ha estado tratando de un modo. . extraño."  
  
"Oh me lo imagino. . ."  
  
La Señorita Peacecraft era joven, guapa, rica, inteligente y soltera.  
Posiblemente cogió el trabajo como profesora de política porque quería  
encontrarse un marido. Heero era un buen candidato, supuse. No sabía  
porque eso me hacía tanta rábia.  
  
"Soy sólo yo?"  
  
Preguntó Heero suavemente, cejas levantadas. Lucía condenadamente  
divertido, tuve que sonreir. A Heero no le queda bien el 'look'  
interrogante. Es una de esas personas que siempre están completamente  
seguras de lo que hacen.  
  
"Mira Heero, compañero."  
  
Le di palmaditas en la espalda en lo que podía haber sido un modo  
tranquilizador.  
  
"No soy la persona indicada para darte consejo sobre tu vida amorosa.  
Ve a preguntar a alguien del-"  
  
Parpadeé, dándome cuenta que estaba a punto de decir 'cuarteto  
fantástico', y rápidamente me paré.  
  
"-llosssss."  
  
Acabé débilmente.  
  
Él sólo me frunció el ceño y yo sonreí de nuevo. Tan fácil de tensar,  
mi Heero.  
  
"Tengo toneladas de mierda que hacer Heero."  
  
Realmente no quería que se marchara, pero mi voz hacía sus propias  
cosas a veces, ignorando el resto de mí.  
  
"Porqué no vas a buscar a Quatre o Trowa y les interrogas. No est  
Quatre en tu clase de política? Pregúntale."  
  
Saqué mi libro de biología y lo moví sugestivamente. Frunció el ceño  
aún más, pero casi pude ver los lados de sus labios temblando. Sabía  
que debía lucir de una manera, cabello como salido de la cama, grandes  
ojos afeminados, moviendo un libro de texto como un pañuelo; pero por  
esa pequeña sonrisa estaba dispuesto a dejar plantada la vanidad.  
  
"Idiota."  
  
Gruñó, lo juro. Su voz ha sido profunda durante años, mientras la mía  
ha bajado dramáticamente estos últimos meses. La manera en que se  
rompía y hacía gallos me avergonzaba, pero así es la vida. Quiz  
dentro de diez o más años pasaré realmente la pubertad y seré capaz de  
reírme sobre eso.  
  
Al cabo de un rato Heero me dejó, y cuando lo hizo me arrepentí de  
haberle hecho marchar. Pero ya sabes- a veces pasar el tiempo con  
Heero duele. Es más fácil cuando está lejos de mí así le puedo admirar  
desde la distancia como todo el mundo.  
  
Hice de tutor a Quatre muchas noches seguidas. Gran parte del tiempo  
Trowa estaba allí, silencioso como siempre, a veces se inclinaba sobre  
nuestras espaldas y observaba. Nunca me hablaba, pero Trowa estaba en  
otro mundo del mío. Quatre era alegre y generoso, y incluso podías  
conseguir una reacción de Wufei si le bromeabas- que raramente hacía-  
pero Trowa, pensaba que me odiaba. Quizá lo hacía.  
  
"Ahora lo entiendo."  
  
Quatre cogió la idea después de una semana. Me sonrió, y yo estaba  
bastante cautivado por cuán feliz le había hecho. También sus dientes  
eran brillantes y blancos. Tenía un diente torcido de un accidente  
cuando era más pequeño y su hilera de perlas blancas era un poco como  
una bofetada en la cara. Quiero decir- no puedo ni tener /dientes/  
normales.  
  
"Muchísimas gracias Duo."  
  
Parecía de repente un poco dividido. Quatre podía cerrarse como una  
almeja- especialmente cuando estaba debatiendo. Su expresión se volvi  
fría y calmada y distante y definitivamente imposible de leer.  
Extrañamente, el resto del tiempo vestía sus sentimientos en el  
rostro, hasta un burro emocional como yo podía leerlos. En ese momento  
pude ver que estaba preocupado por algo, dientes perfectas mordiéndo  
su labio inferior.  
  
"Quédate y habla conmigo, Duo."  
  
Dijo repentinamente, sonriéndome casi nerviosamente.  
  
"Nunca llegue a conocerte debidamente -nunca."  
  
Me congelé, y le miré perplejamente. Parecía sincero y casi  
arrepentido. Nervioso, me reí y pasé una mano por mi pelo. La  
electricidad estática hizo que los finos cabellos de mi flequillo se  
pegaran a mis dedos.  
  
"Heh."  
  
Reí suavemente.  
  
"No es un problema. No soy una persona muy accesible."  
  
Parecía completamente sorprendido. Estábamos sentados al lado de la  
cama, él recostado en la cama misma, yo encarándole diagonalmente,  
espalda contra la pared.  
  
"Er, bueno."  
  
Empujó limpiamente sus libros de matemáticas bajo la cama y me sonri  
gentilmente.  
  
"Nunca hice el esfuerzo, verdad?"  
  
No dije nada, entrecruzando mis dedos nerviosamente y mirándolos. No  
acababa de entender porqué estaba tan nervioso. Había sido casi-amigo  
de Quatre durante años. Pero también podías contar las conversaciones  
que habíamos tenido en una mano. La mayoría del tiempo nunca me daba  
cuenta de que había sido antisocial hasta que unos cuantos meses  
habían pasado, y me di cuenta que a la única persona a la que había  
dicho algo era Heero.  
  
"Así que. Como conociste a Heero?"  
  
Un tema seguro. Quatre y Heero se llevaban muy bien. La única vez que  
había escuchado a Heero hablar tanto con alguien que no fuera yo, fue  
cuando él y Quatre debatieron un problema durante el descanso para  
comer. Su apasionada discursión que había tenido lugar entre los dos  
me había sorprendido. Habían algunas cosas sobre Heero que  
definitivamente no conocía.  
  
"Aquí- en la guardería."  
  
Sonreí repentinamente- dándome cuenta que había dado una respuesta  
terriblemente corta.  
  
"Los dos fuimos enviados aquí cuando teníamos unos siete años. Nos  
odiamos durante una temporada, pero al cabo de unos años nos hicimos  
mejores amigos."  
  
Quatre asintió seriosamente. La luz del atardecer de la ventana hacía  
sus ojos grises y a su cabello una plateada versión del rosa.  
  
"Me apunté en el primer año de primaria, así que nunca supe cómo os  
conocisteis. Supongo que soys amigos realmente cercanos. . ."  
  
Debí haber lucido muy confundido porqué se apresuro a explicar.  
  
"Quiero decir- a primera vista parecéis muy diferentes. Heero tiene  
esta, presencia- sabes? Y tú eres tan silencioso."  
  
Sacudió su cabeza.  
  
" Pero en realidad no eres tan silencioso."  
  
Me di cuenta que a Quatre no le importaba decir /exactamente/ lo que  
pasaba por su cabeza. Su franqueza me sorprendió, pero de alguna  
manera me gustó. Me recordaba la manera en que Heero y yo éramos con  
el otro. No hay absolutamente ningún sentido en andarse por las ramas  
con un amigo.  
  
"No sé."  
  
Mi boca iba sin mi de nuevo. Tuve unas ganas repentinas de escupir la  
historia de mi vida. Necesitaba una libreta. Un boli.  
  
"Es como si hubiera construido esta proyección de mí mismo.  
Silencioso, estudioso, antisocial, alguien con quien es irritante  
hablar, tímido."  
  
Reí ligeramente a lo mal que eso sonaba.  
  
"Y realmente podría haber sido como quisiera, pero de este modo era  
más comfortable. Podía predecir cómo iba a reaccionar la gente ante m  
fácilmente. Tenía años de práctica así que más o menos era  
automático."  
  
Mi voz era dura en el silencio de su habitación. Maldito acento  
americano. Penserías que habiendo pasado gran parte de mi juventud en  
Europa habría cogido algo. Aúnque Helen había hablado con acento  
americano. No quería perderla.  
  
"Lo entiendo."  
  
Quatre me sonrió abiertamente, en realidad me sonrió abiertamente. Era  
como un destello de luz de su boca. Pensé que iba a ser cegado.  
  
"Te forzaré hasta que salgas de tu cáscara a partir de ahora- lo  
prometo."  
  
"Más te vale no hacerlo."  
  
Le lancé una mirada falsamente furiosa, pero él siguió sonriendo  
abiertamente. Buff, como podía hacer que parara? Miré a mi alrededor  
en busca de armas- una almohada quizá? Sus libros de mates? Claro que  
al final tuve que recurrir a la longitud de mi propia trenza,  
enrollada alrededor de mi mano y uasada como látigo. Contraatacó con  
su almohada y estuve bastante seguro que gritábamos lo suficientemente  
fuerte para que las chicas de fuera nos escucharan.  
  
-**Fin del capítulo- **

* * *

**nuriko sakuma**: glups... hay veces en que los reviewers me asustan de verdad...

**Loreto W:**bueno, tienes razón amiga. Lo siento mucho, es q esta vez me dejé llevar por las ganas de mantenerlo todo en secreto y no lo pensé correctamente. Ahora siento muchos remordimientos, pero por favor, déjame acabarlo de hablar con la autora antes de darte su e-mail, si? Es q hay una cosa q aún estamos discutiendo... También he de decirte que suelo decir lo que opináis de los fics q traduzco a las autoras originales , y de hecho pronto una de ellas me dará algún mensaje para q os diga en uno de los capítulos. Ya sabes q en todos los otros fics digo _**siempre**_ claramente quién es la autora y todos los datos correspondientes, pero te pido por favor que me dejes mantener el misterio al menos hasta el próximo capítulo en que ya lo tendré todo solucionado.

**Dayiah Lilith Belsebu Sekmet**: sí, va a ser yaoi. A mi también me hubiera gustado ser la chica de Duo!!! (Laie le da un abrazo) Ya te agregaré al msn... cuando me conecte, es q últimamente estoy ocupada y no lo hago mucho, pero prometo agregarte en cuando pueda.

**Kaze-Icesword**: te digo lo mismo q a Loreto W, por favor espera hasta el próximo capítulo en el q anunciaré la autora y su e-mail, onegai!

**Kana Yuy**: gracias por apoyarme, en capítulos como este en que recibo dos reviews de los duros me alegras un poco el día!! Eso sí, no voy a decir las parejas! ´Tendrás q vivir con la curiosidad un poco más, amiga, como yo lo hice cuando empecé a leerlo mwha ha ha!

**Asr**: iré subiendo el fic cada vez que tenga por lo menos 7 reviews, no tendrá un dia fijo. Me alegra que te parezca entretenido!!

**Oriko Asakura**: yo también pensaba que era Quatre! Es q eso de "una familia con dinero" ya nos dice prácticamente a gritos que es el adorable rubio, pero mira, este fic nos ofrece otra interesante alternativa. Me alegra que no te hayas quejado por mi deseo de mantener muchas cosas en secreto, Oriko-chan!!

**Chibi Kakasha**: q monaaaaaaaa!!! Haces 2o de ESO? Yo el año que viene empiezo Bachillerato (Laie hace una pose orgullosa) mwha ha ha! Y no encuentras un poco irónico tener que pedirle a Duo más autoestima?? A mi me sorprendió mucho pq generalmente es él quien pide eso a los otros. Si quieres agregarme al msn, adelante!!!

**_Agradecimientos generales_**: gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado, y muchas gracias a los q me habéis agregado al msn. De verdad os parezco suficientemente interesante como para conocerme?? Wow, casi no puedo creerlo!! Muchas gracias y nos vemos dentro de 7 reviews!! XD


	3. Conociendo a Quatre Winner 2

**Primer Libro: Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Quatre Winner.  
**  
Todos en el colegio comían en el comedor cubierto de paneles de  
madera, agrupándose en las largas mesas con bandejas de madera y  
chispas de felices carcajadas. Podías pagar para tener la comida  
servida a tu habitación, por supuesto, y para los monitores y los  
encargados de la oficina había una clásica mesa blanca con servício de  
plata. Igualmente, la comida era buena en todas partes. Por la  
cantidad que se pagaba el establimento no podía retenerse.  
  
Era día de cordero asado, uno de mis favoritos. Era uno de los  
primeros en el comedor, Heero detrás de mí. Podía sentirle andando  
allí, y sentir su mirada al final de mi trenza. Solía cogerla cuando  
era pequeño- mientras andábamos al lado de las grandes ventanas  
terroríficas de clase en clase. Más tarde, cuando estaba agitado o  
nervioso simplemente la miraba. Parecía calmarle la mayoría de veces.  
  
Podía ver la familiar cabeza rubia de Quatre al lejano final del  
comedor. Estaba rodeado por unas cuantas chicas, una la reconocía y la  
otra no sabía nombrarla.  
  
"Maldita sea."  
  
Heero me alcanzó y aseñaló con la cabeza a Quatre.  
  
"Catalonia y Bloom están molestando a Quatre de nuevo."  
  
Bloom. Eso era, Catherine Bloom. El duo era del año inferior al  
nuestro. Catherine, recordé, era el resultado de una de las aventuras  
amorosas del padre de Trowa, una sorprendente pelirroja con un  
temperamento salvaje y un aún más salvaje sentido de la moda. Fría  
rubia Dorothy Catalonia era su a veces mejor amiga, a veces enemiga  
jurada. Las dos estaban eternamente peleándose y eternamente  
disculpándose. Me mareaba sólo pensar en ello.  
  
"Vamos a salvarle."  
  
De donde estábamos Quatre parecía un poco cabreado, sólo por el modo  
en que estaban sus espaldas.  
  
"Porqué le molestan?"  
  
Quatre no parecía su tipo.  
  
"Bueno, Dorothy és la capitana del club de esgrima y ella y Quatre  
tienen una monstruosa rivalidad- y Catherine le odia porqué Trowa-"  
  
Heero paró y apretó sus labios. Sabía cuando no debía presionarle.  
Heero me lo hubiera contado- estoy seguro, pero no hubiera estado  
feliz por hacerlo.  
  
Quatre nos saludó con tres partes de júbilo, una parte pobremente  
disimulada de alivio. Las chicas asintieron a Heero y se alejaron,  
caderas moviéndose.  
  
"Me habéis salvado."  
  
Observó Quatre, sus ojos brillando mientras me sentaba contrario a él.  
  
"Como caballeros en brillante armadura nos merecemos un beso como  
recompensa."  
  
Bromeé, atacando mi cordero con gusto. Quatre rió, sonando ligeramente  
sorprendido. Heero sólo sonrió.  
  
"Duo."  
  
Dijo Quatre después de unos instantes de masticar. Le miré con las  
cejas levantadas en interrogación.  
  
"Porqué es tu cabello tan largo?"  
  
Su azul mirada parecía genuinamente curiosa.  
  
A mi lado sentí a Heero ponerse tenso. Sentí que siempre había querido  
saberlo. Pero nunca, ni una vez, me había preguntado. Era una de esas  
preguntas personales que de algún modo se habían convertido en taboo  
mediante un pacto silencioso. Miré mi plato durante unos instantes y  
luego miré los ojos de Quatre firmemente.  
  
"Porqué no comes carne?"  
  
Me incliné y empujé su ensalda césar(1) con mi cuchillo. Me sonrió y  
empujó de vuelta.  
  
"De acuerdo."  
  
Miró a la ensalada como si fuera a explicarse sola.  
  
"Soy musulmán. Mi padre en realidad era alemán, pero mi madre era una  
musulmana viviendo en Indonesia."  
  
Quatre se encogió de hombros, avergonzado.  
  
"He dejado de practicar bastante, pero hay algunas cosas que las hago  
por costumbre. Además, no me gusta el cordero."  
  
Es justo, pensé, pero parecía haber algo bajo sus alegres palabras que  
no había mencionado. Alcancé mi trenza y llevé el extremo a la mesa,  
rozándolo ligeramente contra mi palma.  
  
"Me negaba a cortármelo cuando era pequeño- para cabrear a mi madre.  
La costumbre se quedó."  
  
Sabía que estaba siendo cerrado y callado, pero no podía decir nada  
más.  
  
"Sigue cabreándola?" preguntó Quatre jovialmente, cogiendo un trozo de  
ensalada. Sentí más que vi a Heero encogiéndose a mi lado. Casi sonre  
a lo sensitivo que estaba siendo Heero. Era casi como si realmente  
quisiera que Quatre me hiciera una buena impresión y no me disgustara.  
Era como si estuviera emparejándonos.  
  
"Mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo."  
  
Sonreí para dejar que Quatre supiera que no estaba disgustado por su  
pregunta.  
  
"Pero creo que si estuviera aquí aún estaría cabreada, sí."  
  
El rubio me miró cuidadosamente, y conocí esa mirada. Estaba tratando  
de decidir qué decir después. Era la mirada que venía antes de uno de  
sus deja-los-comentarios-profundos las sinceras y soprendentes. Abri  
su boca y volvió a cerrarla.  
  
"Donde está todo el mundo?"  
  
Interrumpió Heero bruscamente. Sorpresa, horror, rayos de los dioses  
de arriba- Heero mostraba un poco de tacto. No pude pararme, me eché a  
reir. Él y Quatre andaban con pies de plomo a mi alrededor como si  
estuviera hecho de porcelana china- lo cual era molesto ya que hace  
una semana más o menos ni pensaba que le importara a Quatre.  
  
"Qué es tan condenadamente divertido."  
  
Heero frunció el ceño, sus oscuras cejas bajándose. Simplemente lucía  
tan lindo cuando hacía eso- y creo que Quatre también lo vió porque  
empezó a reir.  
  
"Heero,"  
  
Dije sonriendo, mientras Quatre reía más fuerte ante el fruncimiento  
de Heero que no dejaba de aumentar.  
  
"Eres adorable."  
  
Y le pellizqué la mejilla.  
  
La jarra de agua encima de mi cabeza valió la pena sólo por ver a  
Quatre caerse de la silla.  
  
Matemáticas era directamente después de comer, y acababa de escurrir  
mi mojada trenza cuando sonó la camana. Quatre aún se reía de mi;  
despeinado y mojado- y Heero estaba entre ser superior y disculparse.  
  
En mates Quatre cogió asiento a mi lado, y durante toda la lección  
pretendí estar ignorando a Heero, incluso cuando empezó a lanzarme  
cosas. Empezó con pequeñas, trozos de papel, punta de los lápices.  
Entonces tiró con fuerza una goma que de poco no golpeó a Quatre. El  
rubio gritó como un perrito apaleado y tuvo que transformar  
rápidamente el ruido en un ataque de tos; o al menos uno acentuado por  
la risa.  
  
Entonces Heero lanzó un lápiz, y tiene buena puntería. La maldita cosa  
quedó completamente enredada en mi cabello y mientras estaba  
desenredándola me tiró su estuche. Antes dije que Heero era un niño  
violento. Nunca dudaba en hacer lo que quería. Y lo que quería en ese  
instante era dejar un estuche marcado en mi cabeza. Joder si dolió!  
  
No podía contraatacar al momento, porque el profesor ya estaba  
sospechando- sin duda a causa de los objetos esparcidos por mi mesa,  
la sonrisa de Heero, y el hecho que Quatre estaba a punto de rebentar  
de risa contenida en cualquier momento. Me iba a vengar.  
Definitivamente, me iba a vengar.  
  
Los estudiantes llevaban su ropa sucia a ser lavada, y era planchada y  
doblada por el servicio. Mientras Heero estaba en su club de básquet  
esa tarde metí un calcetín de lana roja en la manga de una de sus  
camisas blancas limpiamente apiladas al lado de su cama y la lancé a  
la lavadora a y cuarto. Satisfecho de que mañana Heero iba a ir  
bastante rosa, marché a buscar a Quatre, quién supuestamente estaba  
acabando esgrima.  
  
El departamento de E.F era un gran edificio moderno dividido en varias  
instalaciones para natación y atletismo cubierto, gimnásios y canchas,  
astroturf y dojos. Normalmente iba al gimnasio por la mañana, cuando  
nadie iba. Parecía que no importaba cuánto trabajara que siempre era  
delgado y libre de musculatura. También nadaba, cubriendo  
trabajadoramente mi cuota de cincuenta piscinas antes de hundirme bajo  
la superfície para mirar el lejano final de la piscina, pacífico y  
camuflado en el silencio del agua. Dejaba mi cabello suelto y lo  
observaba curvarse como una nuve de algas a mi alrededor, enredándose  
en mis dedos y en mis ojos. El cloro era una pesadilla para lavar, y  
el cabello atascaba el desguás, pero en realidad no me importaba,  
podía soportarlo por esos momentos de calma.  
  
El salón de esgrima estaba vacío, pero a través de la pared de cristal  
podía ver a Wufei completando sin problemas una serie de ejercicios.  
Hizo un movimiento de barrido con un brazo, casi como si bailara y  
cuidadosamente reemplazó un pié por el otro- levantando su talón  
ligeramente del suelo, rodilla doblada. Todo el movimiento parecía  
simple, pero sabía que el control necesitado para sostener esa  
posición y moverse tan lenta y suavemente era inmenso.  
  
Silenciosamente crucé el salón de esgrima hacia los vestidores de  
detrás. Podía escuchar voces levantadas, una de Quatre, otra de mujer.  
Dudé en el humbral de la puerta. Entonces esa extraña veta atrevida  
que acababa de descubrir tomó el control y me forzó a girar el pomo y  
entrar. Lo que vi hizo que me quedara congelado.  
  
No sabía mucho sobre sables de esgrima, pero lo que Dorothy Catalonia  
sostenía me parecía más bien una espada. Y estaba seguro que no se  
suponía que debía sostenerla- con la punta rozando el cuello de  
Quatre. Estaba inusualmente roja de rostro, donde Quatre lucía muy  
calmado.  
  
"Tú!?"  
  
Gruñó, apartándose de mi rubio amigo y bajando la espada hacia un lado  
tomando una posición amenazadora, una mano enguantada en su cadera.  
  
"Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"  
  
Abrí la boca para decir algo pero ella gruñó y siguió.  
  
"Bueno igualmente, Quatre y yo estamos un poco ocupados. Estoy segura  
que lo que sea que quieres puede esperar."  
  
El modo en que me miraba hace unos días hubieraa sido suficiente para  
echarme a correr. Pero esa veta atrevida levantó su fea cabeza de  
nuevo. Si se hubiera acercado con la espada no habría tenido ninguna  
oportunidad, pero habría sido una manera suficientemente divertida de  
morir.  
  
Sonreí, y creo que mi expresión debía haber sido casi maníaca, porque  
vi a Quatre parpadear sorprendido donde estaba sentado, justo detrás  
de Dorothy.  
  
"Lárgate."  
  
Dije casi agradablemente, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos. Se  
sonrojó aún más profundamente, el rojo un feo contraste con su casi  
rubio cabello. Me miró amenazadoramente –prácticamente sin habla.  
Ciertamente yo tenía el elemento sorpresa- había esperado que marchara  
corriendo como un ratón.  
  
"No creo que me hayas entendido."  
  
Dijo finalmente, acercándose. Pude ver la espada temblando. Me  
pregunté si estaba lo suficientemente enfadada para atacarme.  
Instintivamente puse mi altura más igualada en piernas más abiertas.  
Se dio cuenta del movimiento y frunció el ceño como si se acabara de  
dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Casi instantániamente se calmó,  
y se alejó, colgando la espada en un gancho en la pared. Dejó caer los  
guantes en una bolsa y la colgó en su espalda. Dudo que nadie antes  
hubiera esperado que atacara. Siempre había usado el arma para lucir.  
La gente siempre se había rendido.  
  
Sonreí ante el pensamiento. Aún todas sus amenazas, Dorothy estaba  
asustada de dar el paso y atacar. Probablemente tenía miedo de la  
sangre.  
  
Cuando se hubo ido Quatre empezó a cambiarse silenciosamente, le mir  
insulsamente, sin registrar realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Acababa  
de descubrir algo muy interesante sobre mí mismo. Había sido encarado  
con el dolor, y quizá la muerte, y no me había importado demasiado.  
  
Acabó rápidamente y se giró hacia mi, finas cejas rubias bajadas  
pensativamente.  
  
"Qué demonios fue todo eso?"  
  
Me preguntó, como si se hubiera encontrado /conmigo/ siendo amenazado  
por una menstruante psicópata con espada. Le miré y simplemente reí.  
  
Aún así no lo dejó estar, y pude sentir sus ojos interrogantes fijados  
en mi espalda mientras paseábamos por el patio desierto del colegio.  
El sol se ponía y las piedras del edificio principal del colegio  
estaban pintadas de un encantador tono de cálido ambar. El cielo era  
rosa pastel, las nuves esparcidas de un tono amoratado.  
  
"Porqué te estaba amenazando?"  
  
Mi voz no parecía mía. Era más profunda- y más igualada. Me pregunt  
si esta era la razón por la que antes había evitado hacer más amigos a  
parte de Heero. Sólo esta semana de amistad con Quatre me había  
cambiado drásticamente.  
  
"Estás bien, Duo?"  
  
Quatre me paró poniendo una mano en mi brazo. Me giré para sonreirle y  
asentí de un modo demasiado entusiástico. Aún así no me creyó y  
simplemente sacudió su cabeza.  
  
"Su padre es el propietario de la empresa rival de Winner  
Enterprises."  
  
Levanté una ceja lentamente. Winner Enterprises era la compañía del  
padre de Quatre, una empresa multi billonaria- la primera del mundo en  
trabajos de construcción. Su rival era la corporación Romafeller, la  
qual trataba no sólo con contrucción, sino también con armas. Como  
hijos de dos poderes rivales como esos, no era sorprendente que Quatre  
y Dorothy fueran enemigos.  
  
"Una vez encontré cierta- información sobre Romafeller aquí en la  
escuela, y ahora me amenaza para evitar que informe a mi padre."  
  
La expresión de Quatre era fría.  
  
"En realidad no tengo ninguna intención de decir nada. No me gusta  
como lleva mi padre W.E y declino en ayudarle de ningún modo."  
  
Parecía un poco molesto y agitado después de eso, así que no le  
pregunté nada más. En lugar de eso le regalé una sonrisa, una de  
verdad esta vez, y hice un gesto hacia la escuela.  
  
"Venga- vayamos a ver qué le parece a Heero su ropa nueva. Creo que el  
rosa resaltará sus ojos, no crees?"  
  
La boca de Quatre se abrió de par en par.  
  
"Duuoo? Qué has hecho!?"  
  
Sonreí ligeramente y fui trotando hacia el edificio. Él prácticamente  
hizo un sprint para atraparme.  
  
Cuando encontramos a Heero llevaba puesta una camiseta de Trowa y una  
expresión no muy soprendida en su rostro.  
  
"Algún astuto bastardo-"  
  
Gruñó mientras Quatre intentaba mantener la calma a mi lado.  
  
"Puso un calcetín rojo con mis camisetas!"  
  
A su lado en la cama yacían sus cinco o más camisetas, todas de un  
bonito rosa claro. Quatre cogió una y la miró pensativamente.  
  
"Sabes,"  
  
Dijo sonriendo,  
  
"En realidad me gusta bastante este color. Me sentaría bien- no  
crees?"  
  
Me reí fuertemente ante eso hasta que descubrí que me di cuenta de que  
Quatre hablaba en serio.  
  
"Uh- si, Quatre. Quedaría bien con tu cabello."  
  
Quatre asintió pensativo mientras Heero y yo reíamos por lo bajo.  
  
"No te preocupes, Heero."  
  
Me giré hacia él y le di golpecitos en la espalda.  
  
"Cogeremos al bastardo que lo hizo- te doy mi palabra."  
  
Desafortunadamente ese fue el momento en que Heero descubrió la pareja  
del calcetín rojo que yacía bajo mi cama. Saltó a cogerlo, rostro  
contorsionado de rabia y lo sacudió violentamente ante mi.  
  
"TÚ!"  
  
Gritó. No pude evitarlo. Tenía un aspecto tan divertido, rostro rojo y  
enfadado, calcetín colgando laciamente. Estallé en violentas  
carcajadas, y me tiré hacia atrás cogiendo mi pecho. Obviamente eso no  
era muy sensible, pues pronto Quatre se unió a mi y Heero saltó hacia  
mi con el calcetín, tratando de golpearme hasta dejarme insconsciente  
con él. Y porque era Heero- y ya sabes, es fuerte- estaba haciendo un  
buen trabajo.  
  
Mucho más tarde me rendí, no sin antes haber recibido bastantes  
moratones en forma de calcetín. Casi no podía respirar, mis costillas  
dolían mucho de tanto reir, y Quatre podía o no estar inconsciente.  
Yacía bocabajo en mi cama, temblando un poco.  
  
"Mierda, Duo."  
  
Dijo débilmente, finalmente sentándose. Heero le miró sospechosamente  
de donde estaba sentado en su cama.  
  
"Ahora sé porqué no le temes a nada. Heero es bastante terrorífico."  
  
Sonreí y hice un gesto con la mano.  
  
"Tengo miedo. Pero no de mujeres salvajes con espadas."  
  
Heero parecía condenadamente confundido y casi sentí pensa por él.  
Entonces vi los arrugados restos de mi calcetín.  
  
"Aunque fue divertida,"  
  
Quatre rió un poco,  
  
"Su expresión cuando le digiste que se largara. Y cuando estabas de  
pie como si no te importara que te cortara. Eso simplemente asustaba."  
  
Se rascó la nariz seriamente.  
  
"De qué estáis hablando!?"  
  
Heero gateó hacia delante para lanzarme una mirada de odio. Suspiré y  
volví a hacer un gesto con mi mano, quitando importancia.  
  
"Oh simplemente encontramos a Dorothy en un mal momento. Problemas  
femeninos sin duda."  
  
"Y te amenazó con una espada?"  
  
Inquirió Heero, incrédulo.  
  
"Mm, sip. Bastante aterrador, no?"  
  
Cerré los ojos y incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
"Desde cuando has sido tan valiente?"  
  
Refunfuñó Heero. Aunque no parecía muy molesto. De hecho casi parecía  
orgulloso.  
  
"Desde que empezaste a vestir de rosa."  
  
Me preparé para el impacto del calcetín, pero en lugar de eso Heero  
rió y me empujó suavemente. Y lentamente me di cuenta que era  
agradable estar allí sentado con Heero y Quatre- y reir.  
  
Unos días después volví de clase para encontrar a la Señorita  
Peacecraft en mi habitación. Con Heero. Ella estaba apoyada en su  
cama, él de pié al lado de la ventana. Él parecía cabreado- ella  
parecía que no se había dado cuenta, y probablemente no lo haría. La  
razón por la que odiaba tanto a la Señorita Peacecraft era muy simple.  
Ella pensaba que yo era estúpido.  
  
Había sido mi tutora en primer y segundo año, cuando aún era una  
estudiante de secundaria en el colegio. Entonces el sistema era que  
los de secundaria cogían a los pequeños para registrarlos al empezar  
cada año. Relena Peacecraft había sido monitora en cabeza cuando cogi  
mi clase en segundo año. Una mañana la descubrí haciendo algo bastante  
inapropiado al profesor de E.F de entonces. Después de eso, joven y  
traumatizado, hice como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. A causa de eso  
pensó que yo era un idiota y me trató de la manera que creía oportuna.  
  
Por supuesto, no era asquerosa, ni siquiera cruel. Simplemente era  
ignorante y quizá un poco mimada. Algo sobre la idea de ella y Heero  
juntos me molestaba, probablemente porque yo no quería que nadie fuera  
más cercano a Heero de lo que yo era. Era la reacción del mejor amigo  
jilipollas; odiarla.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Me sonrió agradablemente. Le sonreí de vuelta y repentinamente tuve la  
necesidad de correr y abrazarla. Probablemente eso hubiera hecho que  
se desmayara de la sorpresa. Sonreí para mi mismo. Cuando hablé, lo  
hice en esa voz igualada y calmada que no era mía.  
  
"Hola Señorita Peacecraft, como estás hoy? Parece que muy bien. Espero  
no estar interrumpiendo nada importante."  
  
Remarqué un poco la palabra 'importante' y sonreí ligeramente cuando  
me miró- horrorizada, y movió una mano vagamente. Callé, pero le  
sonreí de un modo casi depredador.  
  
"Yo- yo ya terminé con Heero. Por favor no te preocupes."  
  
Trató de volver a sonreir, pero el modo en que yo estaba recostado  
contra la puerta debió ser amenazante porqué falló a medio camino.  
  
"Creo, que eso es... todo."  
  
Se giró hacia Heero , pero él estaba demasiado ocupado abriendo y  
cerrando la boca hacia mi. Me gustó como le había sorprendido.  
  
"Será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos luego, Heero."  
  
Se apresuró a marchar, encogiéndose contra el marco de la puerta para  
evitar rozarme. Tan pronto como hubo marchado reí suavemente y cerr  
la puerta. Heero continuó mirándome sorprendido.  
  
"Qué diablos fue eso?"  
  
Preguntó, no molesto, sino lleno de curiosidad.  
  
"Fue divertido."  
  
Me encogí de hombros mientras sacaba mis libros de texto, empezando  
con mis deberes de matemáticas. Heero se sentó y me miró en silencio  
durante un rato, entonces encendió el ordenador. Durante mucho tiempo  
estuvimos sentados en un comfortable silencio, yo escribiendo, él  
tecleando.  
  
"Heero,"  
  
Pregunté finalmente, cerrando mi libro de mates y sacando mi libro de  
texto de biologia.  
  
"De quién cogiste las camisetas?"  
  
"Trowa."  
  
Dijo rotundamente con sus ojos aún en la pantalla, y yo estiré un  
mechón de mi pelo pensativamente. De alguna manera no podía ver al  
silencioso, frío Trowa dejando sus camisetas a nadie. Pero claro, yo  
había interpretado mal a Quatre...  
  
"Como es Trowa?"  
  
Pregunté impulsivamente y Heero se sentó hacia atrás, frunciendo el  
ceño mientras pensaba.  
  
"Es muy cuidadoso. Siempre piensa sobre lo que va a decir antes de  
decirlo."  
  
Heero se hundió aún más y se rascó la cabeza, obviamente analizando a  
Trowa por primera vez.  
  
"Es leial y bastante protectivo, y se mantiene calmado en una  
situación tensa. En realidad, si le conoces, puedes ver que se enfada  
fácilmente por las cosas, aunque supongo que no te lo parece así. Se  
ofende fácilmente."  
  
Heero sonrió para si mismo, y yo me sentí repentinamente triste,  
deseando que fuéramos sólo Heero y yo de nuevo.  
  
"Si no le gustas no se molestará en conocerte, y no le importa lo que  
piense nadie. No teme a nada."  
  
Asentí sombriamente, volviendo a mi libro de texto y ojeando sin  
fijarme los diagramas que allí había. Me hubiera encantado decir que  
yo no le temía a nada- como Trowa, pero /tenía/ miedo. Tenía miedo de  
que Heero se fuera. Tenía miedo de que Heero siguiera adelante.

**-Fin capítulo-  
**  
(1) **_Ensalada césar_**: en inglés "Caesar salad", no encontré una  
traducción así que lo traduje como pude, pero no me suena este nombre  
en español. Es un tipo de ensalada con aceite de oliva, huevo crudo, y  
otros ingredientes que fue nombrada en honor al propietario de un  
restaurante Mexicano, César Cardini, que fue quién la inventó.

* * *

**_Agradecimientos Generales:_** kyaaa!!! Casi no lo pude creer cuando leí los 14 reviews(eso me ha dicho Kaze-Icesword), cuando dije lo de los 7 reviews os lo tomasteis en serio! Bueno pues lo prometido es deuda y, aunq un poco tarde, aquí os he traido el 2o capítulo. Muchas gracias a mis reviewers entusiastas!!! 

**perla almogabar**: (_Laie se sonroja_) no creo que sea tan buena pero... me alegro que me consideres una buena escritora. No me lo dicen mucho, así que te estoy muy agradecida que lo pienses!!! (Por cierto, puedo llamarte Perla a partir de ahora?? Creo que ya nos conocemos...)

**Asr**: muchas gracias por apoyarme y sobre los 7 reviews, tienes razón, han llegado muy deprisa!! Mmm... será un complot?? Igualmente, me alegra ver que a la gente le gusta este fic, me anima mucho!!

**Dayiah**: te importa que te llame sólo así? Es que así me ahorro escribir el resto de tu nombre y de paso es mas familiar. Me alegró recibir tu review lleno de energia, y cuando leí lo de que si pudieras me dejabas los 7 reviews tu misma me emocioné mucho!!! (_Laie la abraza_) Muchas gracias!

**Oriko Asakura**: como ya he dicho antes, a mis reviews habituales voy a empezar a llamarles por su nombre, así que si no te importa te llamaré Oriko o Ori-chan, etc. pq ya somos una família!!! XD er...weno, dejando de lado esa estupidez mía, no puedo decirte ni una pista de las parejas! Pero mantén los ojos bien abiertos pq ya empiezan a haber pistas! Y tienes razón, en este fic Duo y Heero se han intercambiado los papeles...

**Giannina**: nop, no termina aquí!! Si has visto el título, pone "Primer Libro" dun, dun, dun!!!! Eso quiere decir que hay más!! uuppss... ya estoy diciendo cosas.... Me alegra que te guste!! Espero verte más a menudo x aquí!

**Kaze-Icesword**: gracias por comprenderme, de verdad! Es que luego me sentí muy mal, estaba pensando dejar el fic hasta que la autora no respondiera pero es q... no lo ha hecho!! Y si tardara más, no podría dejaros sin el próximo capítulo, así q... Je je je...14 reviews!! Madre mía, no debí haber dicho lo de los 7 reviews (_Laie ríe_) es broma, es broma. Muchas gracias por ser tu una de las 14!

**Chibi Kakasha**: no pasa nada con los reviews largos, de verdad. Ya he dicho muchas veces que me alegra que alguien esté dispuesto a perder el tiempo escribiéndome un comentario. Sip, Relena es una pesada, pero como dice Duo, es una mimada. Y sip, eres adorable, sobretodo x eso q me dijiste que nunca habías dejado review por timidez. (_Laie le pellizca la mejilla como ha hecho Duo con Heero antes_)

**nuriko sakuma**: nurikooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! (_Laie por un campo de flores y la abraza_) Lo siento, es q a veces malinterpreto los reviews, soy tonta!! No me digas que no te veré en una temporada!!! Que triste!!! Tus comentarios son siempre críticas constructivas, que haré sin ellos! Bueno, cuidate, que vaya todo bien, y espero leerte pronto!! (Y ya puestos, felicidades x tu santo!)

**Angeli Murasaki**: Angeli-chan!! Cuanto tiempo!! Sip, parece ser que los otros reviewers me permitirán vivir hasta terminar la traducción, así que podrás ir leyendo. Cuidate y descansa mucho!!

**Loreto W**: (_Laie suspira aliviada_) uff...gracias por comprenderme, Loreto, de verdad. Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir, y estoy de acuerdo con todo, pero temo que mis mensajes no estén llegando a la autora pq mi correo últimamente hace cosas muy raras (hace 2 semanas q no me llega ningún mensaje, y eso q me escribo diariamente con amigos del colegio!!) y no me gustaría nada encontrarme con q la autora se enterara de las cosas x un reviewer. Por eso, prometo poner el e-mail en cuando solucione todo esto y hable con la autora definitivamente. Y serás la primera en conocer el e-mail d la autora pq te enviaré un mensaje, ok?? Es lo mínimo q puedo hacer! Y me ha alegrado mucho que te fijaras en las actualizaciones que hice en un día, no sabía que nadie se fijara en la cantidad de trabajo que hago!! Claro, que más que un deber es un placer, pq tener reviews como tú alegran el día!

**kisuka**: mm...2x4? Sería interesante, sin duda, pero no puedo decir ninguna pista!! Aún así, lee con atención y irás recogiendo indicaciones...antes de llegar al último capítulo sabrás la pareja, ya verás!

**Cafi**: XD pobre Duo, tienes razón, en este fic parece un poco sufridor, y más ahora que teme que Heero le deje...pero tranquila, tiene un final feliz! (_Laie la abraza_)

**Ryo-Asakura**: mwha ha ha ha (_Laie también sonrie hentai-mente_) los gritos que daban podrían haber sido malinterpretados, tienes razón... y en este capítulo, durante la Famosa Pelea del Calcetín Rojo, Heero podría haber aprovechado para meter mano a... bueno, lo dejamos a la imaginación, verdad compañera?? mwha ha ha


	4. Conociendo a Quatre Winner 3

**Primer Libro: Capítulo 3: Conociendo a Quatre Winner.**

El sábado por la mañana habían clases y una hora de descanso después de comer. Al ser estudiantes mayores podíamos evitar aburrirnos por los pasillos, y me encontré solo en el campo de básquet, sin saber qué hacer. Quatre tenía una reunión del Consejo del colegio, Heero estaba en una sesión de tutoría con la señorita Peacecraft. Al separarnos después de comer, Quatre y yo habíamos silbado una marcha fúnebre, y había pretendido llorar encima de Heero. Nos había lanzado una "mirada", pero me había animado. Siempre que no esperara con ganas esas sesiones yo era feliz.

Decidí ir al departamento de E.F para ver si encontraba una sala de entreno libre. Cogí el equipo de mi armario del primer piso y andé por la mayoría de pasillos vacíos, mis bambas haciendo un ruido chirriante en el suelo de madera pulida.

Wufei estaba en la última sala de entreno, acabando lo que parecía una serie de ejercicios de calentamiento. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una pequeña cola en su nuca, y sonreí al fijarme, acariciendo mi trenza. Siempre que le veía Wufei parecía muy concentrado, sus ojos fijos en lo que hacía. Me parecía extraño porque mis pensamientos siempre estaban por todas partes, bailando y deslizándose por diferentes temas, un tren salvaje que a través del día recogía autoestopistas y animales raros en su viaje.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me dirigí a una pequeña sala de pesas -todavía no estaba dispuesto a abandonar mi esperanza de tener un cuerpo más masculino.

Estuve allí una hora más o menos, cuando pensé que Heero ya habría acabado. El vestuario del primer piso estaban desiertos, y me duché rápidamente, lavando y aclarandome el pelo aún más rápido, antes de trenzarlo aún mojado. Estaría helado por la mañana, pero nadie a parte de mi se daría cuenta.

Cuando salí de la ducha Wufei estaba en el vestuario, secándose el pelo con una toalla. No dije nada, pero al momento me di cuenta que en su muñeca había una goma de pelo, elástica, rosa, con rayas color limón. Mi mandívula cayó. Joder! Era mi goma! Me vestí, frunciendo el ceño, y Wufei debió darse cuenta de mi expresión porque se giró hacia mí con una espresión de curiosidad.

"Tienes algún problema, Maxwell?"

Sucio ladrón de gomas. Haciendo ver que no lo sabía! Había /cogido/ esa goma directamente de mi botella de herbal essence mientras me duchaba la semana pasada! La malvada comadreja se había colado en el apartado de duchas y me había /robado/ la goma. Le hice mala cara. Él parpadeó, obviamente sorprendido por mi comportamiento.

"Sí. Tengo uno."

Era consciente que me parecía a un hombre loco, pero algo de eso me levantaba el ánimo.

"Eso"  
Señalé su muñeca, donde estaba la goma de pelo, de rosa fosforecente y claramente robada. Heero me la había dado! Maldito Wufei - pensando que podía pasearse por ahí con /mi/ goma de pelo!  
"Es mío."

Valientemente me adelanté y levanté el brazo de Wufei. Su piel era cálida y aún estaba mojada de la ducha. Podía notar los músculos bajo su fina piel color oliva y supe que podría matarme con un solo dedo -su meñique probablemente. Sin embargo, creo que estaba demasiado sorprendido por mis acciones para intentarlo. Amargamente quité la goma de su muñeca y la puse en la mía con calma.

"La próxima vez"  
Dije seriamente, levantando un dedo amenazadoramente delante de su rostro soprendido,  
"Pide."

Con eso dicho, me giré dramáticamente y salí del vestuario, sintiéndome como un valiente guerrero que acababa de eliminar un dragón.

"Hoy has asustado mucho a 'Fei."

Quatre estaba estirado en su cama, lanzando de una mano a otra una bola de rugby. Era a rayas azules y rojas, y me recordaba la bola de un bufón. Reí para mí y pasé la página del álbum de fotos que restaba en mis piernas.

"Cree que estás loco"  
Añadió Quatre. Yo reí otra vez. Estaba mirando las fotos de la niñez de Quatre. Era un pequeño adorable: grandes ojos azules, despeinado pelo rubio, labio inferior inchadito.

"Duo"  
Me lanzó la bola a la cabeza y levanté la mirada, acariciando el punto de impacto. Mi pelo aún estaba mojado y podía sentirlo levantado en diferentes direcciones.

"Qué?"

"Porqué le has hecho eso a 'Fei "  
Quatre levantó una ceja, pero estaba sonriendo.

"Ah"  
Sonreí un poco avergonzado y traté de arreglarme el pelo.  
"Más o menos, simplemente...tenía ganas de hacerlo. Antes hubiera estado demasiado nervioso para hacer eso pero- no lo estaba así que...lo hice."

Quatre no parecía convencido.

"Venga, Quatre! Lo peor que podía haber ocurrido es que me hubiera golpeado- y no tengo ningún miedo de eso"  
Volví a mirar las fotos y Quatre se desplazó para sentarse a mi lado.

"Aún así, él cree que estás loco, no es eso malo?"

Hice un sonido como si sacara la lengua sin apartar la mirada.

"Quatre- soy antisocial, no estúpido. Sé que todo el mundo ya cree que estoy loco, con mi pelo y siendo amigo de Heero"  
Lo dije con un tono más amargo de lo que quería, y pasé la página del álbim rápidamente, enfadado conmigo mismo. No quería que Quatre se diera cuenta de lo inadecuado que me sentía a veces.

La siguiente página contenía una foto de Quatre en los brazos de una bella mujer de ojos negros, que le sonreía dulcemente mientras él trataba de tirar del pañuelo negro que cubría su cabello.  
"Woah"  
Miré a Quatre, sonriendo ligeramente.  
"Es esta tu madre? Es guapa."

De repente Quatre parecía muy triste.

"Sí. Lo era, verdad?"

Me di cuenta del uso del pasado pero no dije nada, sólo le di unos golpecitos en la espalda. Pareció calmarle y permanecimos sentados durante un rato, pasando las páginas silenciosamente. Al cabo de un rato sentí unos dedos curiosos jugando con el final de mi trenza.

"Está hecho un desastre." susurró Quatre mientras acariciaba el pelo con su palma.

"Lo sé."

Pude sentirle mirándome, ojos serios.

"Puedo peinarlo"  
Señaló donde estaba un peine, suyo, o quizá de Trowa en la mesa. Trowa tenía el peinado más raro del mundo, aún más raro que el mío. Su flequillo era muy largo, y peinado y engominado hacia delante para que le cubriera un ojo y sobresaliera como... un parasol o algo. Miré el peine durante un segundo y entonces asentí levemente.

Quatre fue demasiado cuidadoso con mi pelo, pero el cepillado era relajante y me recordó a Helen, trenzándome el pelo en el lababo y silbándome una canción.

"Cuando eras pequeño, hacía esto tu madre?"

Quatre dudó en tocar el tema, a partando un mechón de pelo con dedos cuidadosos. Tal y como había predecido se había congelado y se había "inchado" alrededor de mi cara. Sonreí ante el cuidado de Quatre y cerré el álbum de fotos.

"Nop. Lo hacía mi niñera, Helen."

"Ahh"  
Quatre había terminado de peinarme y estaba separando los alisados mechones de pelo castaño en tres antes de empezar a trenzar.  
"Cómo era"  
Me di cuenta de que Quatre me estaba manipulando inteligentemente para que le dijera más de mi pasado, pero sabía que él no era consciente que lo estaba haciando. Es una de esas personas que tienen la abilidad de sacarte de tu cáscara.

"Era maravillosa. Solía cantarme y leerme histórias. Sabes, era creiente, solíamos leer juntos una gran bíblia para niños."

Me mordí el labio al notar que me temblaba la voz. Nunca antes había hablado de Helen con alguien. Me sorprendió darme cuenta repentinamente que ahora Quatre sabía más que Heero- porque él nunca había hecho preguntas, o me había forzado a hablar de mi pasado.

No era para nada un pasado oscuro, pero era uno incomfortable.

"Cuando mis padres murieron la enviaron lejos. Y yo vine aquí."

Quatre acabó la trenza y la ató con la goma especial verde y rosa. Me acarició el pelo suavemente.

"Sabes, queda muy bien cuando está recogido debidamente"  
Dijó admirado.

"Parezco una chica"  
I grinned over my shoulder at Quatre and he grinned back.

"No. Pareces Duo"  
Creo que eso era lo más bonito que me habían dicho nunca.

Unas semanas más tarde fui a mates y Quatre no estaba allí. Ni siquiera tenía una excusa porque el profesor preguntó dónde estaba, y me envió a buscarle.

No estaba en su habitación, no estaba en la mía, ni en el departamento de E.F, ni en la escuela de música donde practicaba violín y piano. Al cabo de un rato empecé a pasearme por los patios del colegio bañados en sol de mediatarde, tratando de divisar su pelo rubio o su delgada figura.

Le encontré sentado en lo alto del muro del colegio, a unos diez pies de altura. No creía que se hubiera dado cuenta de que había escalado el muro, pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca dijo, muy suavemente.

"Mi padre ha muerto en un accidente de coche esta mañana"  
Parecía muy tranquilo, y lo reflejaba, con las manos cruzadas en la falda -la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante.

"Oh, Quatre. Lo siento mucho"  
No sabía qué decir. Quatre nunca había hablado de su padre. Tenía la impresión que no se habían llevado muy bien.

"Le odiaba"  
Quatre rió bruscamente, sus ojos de repente fríos. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado y triste. El sentimiento estaba allí mismo para que yo lo leyera, todo crudo y feo.

"Si"  
Miré su rostro atentamente.

"No me lo puedo creer. No me lo puedo creer"  
Sacudió la cabeza casi salvajemente, no me gustaba la rabia loca que veía en sus ojos. Parecía como si no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la muerte de su padre. Como si estuviera perdiendo su agarre en todo lo que le hacía real.

"Porqué le odias"  
Me acerqué más a él, y me paró con un repentino, violento giro de su brazo.

"Le odiaba. Le odiaba. No sé, simplemente lo hacía"  
Su voz estaba un tono más arriba que su cálido tono normal. Una de sus manos agarraba con fuerza su camisa. Estaba asustado por Quatre, asustado de lo que podía hacerse a sí mismo, asustado de que podía perderle cuando acababa de encontrarle.

"Yo odiaba a mi padre, Quatre- está bien, sé que tienes un motivo."

"Claro que tenía un motivo!" Quatre se giró hacia mi levantando sus dos manos para moverlas agitadamente alrededor de su cabeza. Parecía que iba a caer.  
"Tenía un motivo! Consiguió escaparse! CONSIGUIÓ ESCAPARSE!"

Su fuerte grito resonó por los patios tranquilos. Me acerqué y le agarré, y peleó contra mi abrazo, piernas moviéndose. Resistí.

"Quatre, Quatre- shhh"  
Traté de sostenerle tan cerca como pude mientras él trataba de escaparse.

"Tranquilízate."

"No puedo tranquilizarme"  
Gritó, pecho moviéndose agitadamente mientras respiraba histéricamente.  
"Conseguí escaparme con eso -nunca le cogieron- él-él consiguió escaparse con eso!"

Le acaricié la espalda.

"De qué se escapó, Quatre? Qué hizo?"

Quatre gimió en mi espalda i sentí sus lágrimas en mi cuello.

"No no no no no no. . ." Susurró temblando. Pude sentir mi agarre en el muro resbalando y deseé que se calmara antes de que cayéramos los dos.

"Quatre. Dímelo. Con qué se fue."

"Él la mató"  
Gimió Quatre, volviendo a luchar para liberarse. "Mató a mi madre y escapó con eso!"

Luchó aún más contra mis brazos, deshaciendose en sollozos histéricos. Perdí mi agarre, y los dos caimos, yo parando su caida en el suelo, debí haber perdido el conocimiento porque no recuerdo nada más después de eso, sólo el sonido distante de alguien llorando; aunque no sé si era Quatre o yo.

Desperté en la infermeria con los rayos de la puesta de sol en el techo y con el sonido de los radiadores. Sólo había estado inconsciente unas horas, pero me sentía mareado y me dolía la cabeza justo detrás de los ojos. Quatre no estaba por ahí, pero teniendo en cuenta que había parado su caida seguro que estaba en mejores condiciones que yo. Físicamente, claro.

Matron me dijo que tomara un poco de paracetamol, tomármelo con calma y que fuera a verla si tenía algun problema. Dijo que Quatre estaba en su habitación, y que le había dado unas pastillas para dormir. Repentinamente estaba muy preocupado por él, por si estaba culpándose o si aún estaba agitado. Con el sonido de sus sollozos destrozándome por el interior, me dirigí a su habitación.

Piqué suavemente en la puerta y Trowa respondió.

"Está aquí?"

Trowa era mucho más alto que yo y me sentí bastante insignificante mientras estaba delante suyo. Me miró durante unos minutos y me di cuenta que debía tener un aspecto horrible, con el pelo despeinado y lleno de hierba, la ropa arrugada como si hubiera dormido en ella. Que lo había hecho. Me pregunté porqué mi aspecto era tan importante ahora si la mayoría de veces a penas me importaba.

"Sí."

Trowa no hizo ningún movimiento para dejarme pasar. Sus tranquilos ojos verdes me observaban intensamente por debajo de ese raro mechón de pelo y tuve la sensación que estaba enfadado conmigo.

"Puedo verle?"

Bajó sus ojos ligeramente y frunció el ceño. Sus cambios de expresión eran tan ligeros que me pareció extraño que pudiera leer tanto en ellos.

"Sí."

Me dejó pasar y entré silenciosamente en la habitación. Quatre estaba sentado en su cama mirando el suelo. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y estaba pálido y desgastado. Al principio no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pero cuando me senté a su lado saltó de la sorpresa.

"Duo! Oh lo siento tanto- Estás bien? Pensaba que - Yo pensaba. . "

Su cara se arrugó un poco y le sonreí tan dulcemente como pude. Me sentía como si hubiera entrado en un universo totalmente diferente -yo siendo un seguro de si mismo, comfortante y carismático Quatre.

"Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada"  
Al decirlo mi dolor de cabeza se suavizó un poco, como si de verdad estuviera totalmente bien.

"De verdad"  
Unas cuantas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos inchados y las apartó furiosamente con su mano.  
"Yo- Yo lo siento tanto"  
Susurró miserablemente, lágrimas empezando a resbalar por sus mejillas.

"Quatre"  
Bajé mi voz hasta que casi fue inaudible y le miré directamente a los ojos.  
"Te quiero decir algo importante."

No sabía de donde venían esas palabras, pero parecieron hacer efecto porque Quatre paró quieto, sollozando sólo un poco.

"Mis padres murieron en un ataque terrorista en su jet privado. El terrorista tuvo ayuda interior para situar la bomba a bordo. Cuando el avión cayó, la policía culpó a Helen porque mi madre siempre la había odiado. Sé que ella no lo hizo. Sé que fue un montaje. La enviaron lejos- aún hoy no sé que le ocurrió. Y odiaba tanto a mis padres. Les odiaba por dejarme - y les odiaba por enviar a Helen tan lejos. Y no me averguenzo de ello."

Quatre me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, perfectamente silencioso. Debía haber algo en mis ojos que le decía lo totalmente seguro que estaba.

"Sabes porqué?"

Sacudió su cabeza muy ligeramente.

"Porque /no/ fue mi culpa. En absoluto. Nunca. Fueron las circumstancias que me ocurrieron. No lo deseaba para mí, y no traté de odiarles. Simplemente, ocurrió."

Vi como encajó en los ojos de Quatre, vi la comprensión estallar ahí y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su rostro en mi espalda. Después de unos segundos me di cuenta que estaba llorando, sus espaldas temblaban silenciosamente y me moví para poder sostenerle entre mis brazos, acariciando su tremolosa espalda.

"La echo de menos."

Susurró al final, y yo le sostuve aún más fuerte. Detrás nuestro Trowa observaba silenciosamente, pero no pude sentir enfado alguno en él. De hecho, me gusta pensar que el sentimiento que sentía de él era aprovación.

Quatre volvió a ser él mismo en menos de una semana y ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar lo que había ocurrido ese día. Heero estuvo enfadado un tiempo porque sabía que había algo que escondíamos de él, pero lo superó rápidamente. Mientras el primer término de otoño se acercaba a su fin, sentí un extraño placer por cómo había cambiado mi vida de una manera repentina e inexplicable, y cómo una sola persona había invertido mi manera de pensar.

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo, pasamos al_ **Segundo Libro: Conociendo a Chang Wufei**_. No os lo podéis perder!_

* * *

**_Notas de Laie:_** bueno, pues por fin vuelvo a actualizar mis fics! Como ya debéis saber, siempre que digo "lo haré", hay algún inconveniente, estoy harta!!! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ahora ya hemos acabado con Quatre y...

_**Q-chan**: queeeeeeee??_

_**Laie:** era broma, era broma! Vas a seguir apareciendo, tu tranquilo (le da unos golpecitos en la cabecita)_

...y vamos a conocer más a fondo a Wuffi!! Venga, venga, ahora voy a poner todas mis fuerzas en este fic y así, al terminarlo, me dedicaré a los otros! (...espero que no hayan inconvenientes...onegai!!)

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi Neko-chan, que hoy (5.1.2005) es su cumpleaños!! Felicidades!!! Y como este capítulo era bastante angst, te haré un short-fic que publicaré mañana si todo va bien!!!

Besos a todos y todaaasssss!


End file.
